Skye's Past
by Hiddleston007
Summary: Skye has always known she was different. I mean, she's an 0-8-4. But what if she found out what, or who, she really was? Maybe she's not from here... Maybe she's a Frost Giant... or Asgardian. First fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Skye's Past

Chapter 1

"Hey, AC," I yelled from my hospital-in-a-box. He opened the door and walked in. "Yes?" he said. He looked a little startled. It was probably from yesterday, when he told me what the GH-325 serum's source was. It was pretty electrifying for me, and I tried not to stress too much about it. But on the inside, I was freaking out. "Is this about the GH-325?" He asked. Yup, definitely the serum was scaring him too. "No, it's about the O-8-4 stuff." I answered. "We talked about this…" "No," I cut him off. "I mean my parents." I said. "We talked about this too, the Agent was killed, and everyone else was killed." He answered. "I know, but I went to that event in the S.H.I.E.L.D database. A man escaped and went somewhere. I just don't know where." "So who says he's you're father?" He asked me. "Well, no one now, but I want to do further research to see if it was him." I answered. "So why am I here?" He asked. I turned the laptop around so he could see it. Level 7 access needed. "Skye, I can't just get into this for you. If it says Level 7, then that means Levels 1-6 can't see it. I'm sorry." He said, and left. Dang it. Well, nothing hard enough to hack in for old Skye, right? In a few minutes I was in. Lots and lots of files, all from the event, but just about people that died. Then I found one. About a man that left. I clicked on it. Blah, blah, blah, blah. I groaned loudly. "Why, why does S.H.I.E.L.D have so many files?" I said aloud to myself. Bored, I turned it off and went to go play Happy Wheels when Ward knocked on the door. I gestured him to come in. He sat down in a little chair next to me. "So, how goes it?" I asked him. "Well, well thank you for asking. How is in here?" He asked. "Boring. So, how was it, you know, being under Lorelia's spell of enchantment?" I asked. He leaned back and kind of smiled. "Well, I'm not sure how I felt about that. I still felt the same and all, but all I wanted was Lorelia's approval. But to me, that didn't feel strange." He answered. "So it's like being a little kid and all you want is that cookie jar on the highest shelf in the kitchen?" I asked. We both laughed. "Exactly." He answered. We looked into each others eyes. "Ward!" I heard Coulson yell. "That's my cue." He said. "Bye." I said. "Bye," he said. Before he left, he looked back to smile at me. I felt all warm inside. I liked him, a lot, and now I'm pretty confident he likes me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I kept looking through files through my laptop when I heard yelling outside. Probably another mission. All of a sudden, a man in weird clothes appeared in my room. "Umm, hi." I said. He approached me. I got up. "I-I know hand-to-hand combat tactics." I said nervously. I heard Coulson yell, "Skye! Stay there!" Then I heard running. May, Ward, and Coulson appeared by my door. Then Coulson looked at the man and yelled "Loki, you hurt her and I will kill you!" I screamed. The three were trying to open the door but couldn't. Loki smiled at me. But not an evil smile, a heart-felt "Hey, I've missed you!" smile. "Loki, put the spear down." Coulson ordered. Loki dropped the spear on the floor. "Son of Coul, must I stab you every time I see you?" Loki said. "You want me to kill you if you hurt her?" Coulson said from the outside. I don't know if they saw me, but I have never been more scared in my life. Loki grabbed me and his spear. I screamed as loud as I physically could. Then we were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We arrived in a clear cage. I saw more of them down the row, so I was guessing we were in a dungeon. "If you hurt me…" I started. "Why would I hurt you, my dear?" He asked me. "Because… because you're Loki. Weren't you in New York City destroying everything?" "Ah, yes, indeed." He said. I started to walk towards the side when I figured out we where electronically caged in. The wall zapped me and I jumped. "Odin," I heard from somewhere. Loki groaned. "Yes?" he asked annoyed. "Are you talking to yourself or something? Take me back to the Bus now!" I yelled. He put his finger up to his lips and told me to quiet down, please. "What do you want from me? Are you going to hurt me or something? Because I've been shot so I'm basically…" Loki somehow teleported to me and put his hand on my mouth. "Why would I hurt you?" he whispered. "Now can you please do me a favor and shut up?" "Rude." I muffled. "Odin, you want yet another memorial for Loki?" It was Thor! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I squealed. But, where is he? I just hear him. "What do you mean 'yet another'? Are you complaining?" Loki asked. "No, father, it's just this is the 3rd memorial service we've had for him." Thor answered. Loki still had his hand on my mouth. "Go." Loki ordered him. I heard Thor's footsteps get quieter. Loki took his hands off me. "Why do you get to order him? And who's Odin?" I asked him. "That, my dear, is a long story." He answered. "And why haven't you killed me by now?" I asked. "I could never hurt you, let alone kill you." He answered. "Why?" I asked. "Well, the reason I brought you here is because I have some news for you." He answered. "About your parents." "You can lie. Everything you're about to tell me is going to be a lie." I said. "Believe that if you want, but what I tell you is the truth." Loki said. He had soft eyes. He didn't look terrifying. "I know who your parents are. I really don't want to tell you this, but your mother made me tell you." Loki said. "Fine, who are they?" "Well, sweetheart… I-I…" "Sweetheart? You better tell me what the hell is going on right now." I said demandingly. I'm so proud of myself for talking to Loki. "I'm… your… father?" Loki said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. This is defiantly the best lie I've heard. "I'll prove it." He went to get something out of his pocket when I heard footsteps. I heard a man. Thor! "Oh god." Loki said. Then he was gone. Thor approached the cage! I was standing less than 2 feet from Thor! Wait till May hears about this. "Are you ok? Who are you?" he asked. "I-I'm Skye." I said, shaking, but smiling. "Skye? No, no, no, no, no! NO!" he yelled. "Sorry." I mumbled. He somehow opened the cage and grabbed me by the arm. My hand "accidently" slipped down his abs. "Oops." I said. He smirked. "That happens a lot, especially with Jane." He said. "Who's Jane?" I asked him. "That, my dear, is a long story." He answered. "And are you really Thor? How do I know you're not Loki in disguise?" He put my hand on his abs. "Real?" he asked. "Yes." I said, quivering and smiling so big my mouth could break. "Ok then," he said. "Back to the point. But, who am I supposed to talk to? Oh right, Sif." He said. "She'll know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Coulson and May sat on a couch. I sat in a chair next to them. "Well, what now?" I asked. "By the way, where are Fitz and Simmons?" "In the lab." Coulson said, without looking up. I heard them run upstairs to us. "We heard commotion. What happened?" Simmons asked. "We had a visitor." I said. "What kind of visitor?" Fitz asked. "Remember the blondie in the Avengers? Thor?" I said. "Thor came on the Bus?!" Simmons started smiling and bouncing. "Why didn't you tell me? He's so…" May looked up and kind of smiled. "Um, Asgardian. You know, I would test… the metal chest plate he wears for um…" "He's gorgeous, but so out of your league." May said. Simmons smiled. "As I was saying, it wasn't Thor, it was his brother. Loki." I said. "Loki? On the Bus? But how? Where? When? Where's Skye?" Fitz asked. "He took her, with him." Coulson said without looking up. "What's Asgard's problem with Earth? First the Battle of New York, then that Lorelei chick and Sif, now this! Whatever they want from us makes zero sense." I said. "They don't want anything from Earth, Ward." May said to me. "Well, all Loki wants is to rule something. I feel bad for him. Just stuck in Thor's big, muscular…" "We got it, he's dreamy!" Coulson basically yelled. "Shadow." May finished. "So we're just going to leave Skye with the universe's best villain?" I said kind of angry. "There's nothing we can do." Coulson said, looking back down. "Can't we call Thor or something?" I demanded. "Oh yeah sure, I have him on speed dial. No, of course we can't call Thor. All we can do is… well, I don't know." "You're supposed to be a leader. Skye is in who knows where with Loki and could be killed at any moment, and you're sitting here not knowing what to do?!" I wasn't planning on stopping. "I don't know about you and rest of this team, but I care about Skye! And I'm not stopping until she's here, on the Bus, home." I yelled. That's when I realized what I just said. I just said I cared about her out loud. I mean, I really like her, but now the whole team knows! Great job, Grant! Everyone was looking at me very uncomfortably. I sighed kind of loudly and went downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, weren't you just down on Earth fighting Lorelei a few days ago?" I asked Sif. She obviously didn't care about that. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? You're not supposed to be here!" she exclaimed. "I found her in Loki's old cell." Thor said. "Um, excuse me? Thor, you have a strong grip. Can you please let me go? I'm not dangerous." I said. "You can be." He said. Rude. "Well, dear Skye. You need to know something." Sif said. "Can I trust you? Or any Asgardian for that matter?" I asked. "Yes. You can trust Thor and I." she said. "Ok, what do you need to tell me?" I said. She sighed. "I'd rather show you." She pulled out an old folded painting on paper. I opened it. I saw a little toddler on the shoulders of her father. The mother was sitting in the back, smiling. I read the bottom. _"She is special, but dangerous in the wrong hands. Keep her safe." _"Aw, they look so happy." I said. "They were." Sif said. "They were." "So why are you showing me this?" I asked. She pointed at the man. "That's Loki." She said. "Before…" she started but didn't finish. "The women," she pointed at the women. "Is me." "You had a child with Loki? Why?" I asked. "I'll explain that later." Sif said. "So who's the girl?" I asked. "You." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"But… you're Asgardian." I didn't notice Thor left. "Indeed. You are Asgardian as well." She smiled softly. 'I… I am?" I asked. I was shocked. I was confused. But… I have a family. A real one. By blood. I had a mom and a dad and aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, I had it all! I had a family. I started laughing and smiling and crying and hugged Sif. "You're my mom! I have a mom!" I exclaimed. I didn't even want to think about the truth of this. But I don't care! I've never been happier in my life! "I am. I am!" she exclaimed as she hugged me and started crying too. "So what should we do first? We can take a walk, or eat a meal together, or… Oh I don't care what we do! Let's go!" I said. "No. I'm afraid we can't go anywhere. We have to stay here." She said. My smile disappeared. "But, why?" I asked. Then I remembered, _"She is special, but dangerous in the wrong hands. Keep her safe." _I pointed to it. "Is this why?" I said. "I'm afraid so. But I do have something to show you." She took my hand and led us somewhere far away. When we got there, she opened the door. It was a pink room, with gold spirals on the walls. "That isn't real is it?" I asked. "No, it is real. Being friends with Thor has its advantages." She said. I looked around. All there was in the room was a rocking crib. "Did I…" "Yes, that was where you slept." We both started to cry quietly, but we both knew the other was crying. "So, am I bunking in the crib?" I asked. She laughed. "No, this is a photographic room. This is just an image. I'll show you what it really looks like." She said. She pushed a button and the room slowly morphed in to a room I prefer. A folded bed, a nightstand, the works. And it was my favorite color too. Tardis Blue. Ok, I am kind of an intense Doctor Who fan. How did she know? "I… I love it." I said. "It's been like this since you were taken back to Midgard, I mean, Earth just in case you came back home." She said. "Where's Dad? I mean," I gulped. "Loki." "Loki won't be coming back for a while. On the topic of him, the reason I had you with him was because, well, he wasn't always terrible. He used to a great man. Always laughed and talked with everyone. He was lovely. He and I talked all the time and we both loved each other. Soon enough, you were born. I knew I couldn't take care of you. I left you in Midgard." The agent who found me and died for me. "The picture was made when you came to visit as a young child. You were gone for a while. I became nervous of your safety. Meanwhile here, Loki was killed in battle. I didn't show sympathy. He hated me and I hated him, mainly because he was evil by then. Well, I actually did kind of have sympathy. But I didn't show it. When I heard Lorelei went down to Midgard, I found the perfect time to go down there, capture her, and visit you. I was going to tell you this then but I never found you. So, from birth to now, that's everything that happened." She finished. Well. That was defiantly a lot to take in. But by then, it was nighttime. "Should I wear these to sleep?" I asked her, pointing to my clothes. "Oh, no, I will be right back." She said. She returned with a fancy nightgown that fit me perfectly. "Sif, I mean, Mom?" "Yes?" she said. "When I tell you this, can you promise not to take it personally?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. "I'm not sure yet, but if I do stay here, can I say goodbye to my other family first?" "Other family? How can you have two families?" she asked, puzzled. "Well, they're not by blood, but I still care about them just as a real family. Ward, Coulson, May, Fitz, and Simmons." I answered. "Oh, indeed I will take you down to Midgard and you can visit this family of yours and you can decide if you want to stay there or come back to Asgard." She said. She didn't seem mad or jealous or disappointed. I liked that. "Good night." I said and smiled. "Good night, dear Skye." She said. "Quick question, why did you name me Skye?" she already left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She put me exactly where Loki took me. In my cozy hospital-in-a-box. Yes, my laptop! I kissed it. "I've missed you most of all." I said to it. I heard footsteps. Someone opened my door. Ward! He looked so sad. "Hey!" I said and smiled. He didn't look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He started looking around. "Ward, hello! Earth to Ward!" I started waving. Sif appeared. He looked at her, startled. Oh, so he can see me but not her! Okay, fine. "Sif, what are you doing here?" he asked her. He sat down next to me. "Visiting Skye?" she said. "Sorry, you just missed her." He said. I'M RIGHT HERE! "Loki kidnapped her and took her to Asgard. Is she ok? Have you seen her anywhere? Is she safe? You probably wouldn't know. Loki probably locked her up in a cell." He said. I could tell in the gaze in his eye that he was really worried. So did Sif. "I understand." She said. "Understand what?" Ward asked. "You have emotions for Skye, don't you?" she said. "That's crazy, I don't have time for girlfriends when I'm in the field all the time. Well…" he started. "Well… maybe. Ok yes, I really like her. I wasn't so sure at first but something about her just kind of drew me to her. Wait, why am I telling you this?" Ward asked himself. "Love is a strong passion you feel in your heart that you would like to tell the world but you keep it inside. If you really love Skye, you should tell her." Sif said. Being my mother, she is totally trying to hook me up with Ward. Not complaining. But why can't he see me. "And you know Ward, Skye just heard all of that." Sif said, smiling. "S-s-she did? How? What? Oh-no!" He said, panicky. "I did." I said. I got up. "How did she hear all of that?" he asked. "I'm right here." I said to him. "Skye," Sif started. "How are you talking to her? Where is she?" He asked. "Ward! Ward! This isn't funny just stop! WARD!" I screamed. "Skye, he can't see you." Sif said to me. "Somebody better tell me what is going on right now! Coulson! Sir!" Ward said. I heard Coulson run upstairs. "What, what's wrong?" Coulson said. He brought the whole team with him. "Guys, Ward is playing some joke on me! Tell him to stop!" I yelled. "Skye, I don't think anyone can see you but me." Sif said, disappointed. "See? She keeps addressing the air as Skye!" Ward yelled. "Ward calm down. And Sif, no one is there." Coulson said calmly. I sure wasn't calm. "Guys, I came to say hello and tell you I'm ok! This isn't funny! GUYS ANSWER ME!" I kept screaming. I kind of started crying. "GUYS!" I kept yelling. "Sif, I think you should head back to Asgard." May said. "And I'll bring Skye with me." She said. "Sif, there is no Skye." "Yes there is!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving until you can see me!" "Skye, come on." Sif said sadly. "NO! Stop this right now! I need to say goodbye! Stop!" Sif grabbed my arm. "NO! NO!" I kept yelling. We started leaving. I was bawling. "No, no, no!" We were gone, traveling back to Asgard. I kept crying. "I want them back! Send me back to Earth!" I kept saying to Sif and kept trying to wiggle my arm out, but she had a tight grab. We landed back in Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wasn't mad at Sif, I just wanted an explanation. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." She said. "Forgot what?" I asked. I was wiping tears with my sleeve. "Forgot about the Protector." She said. Once we got back to my room, she sat me down and talked. "Remember what the picture I gave you said?" She asked me. I looked to my wall to read it. _"She is special, but dangerous in the wrong hands. Keep her safe." _"You are indeed special and dangerous as well. Once I told you about your secret, you were automatically vulnerable to danger. You could tell anyone. You could tell the wrong person. To prevent that, the Protector made you invisible and quiet so you couldn't physically tell someone or say something." That's when a light bulb went off. "A letter!" I made Sif jump. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. "They can't hear me, but I can write can't I?" I asked her eagerly. "Well, um… I guess I haven't thought about that. Perhaps you can." I squealed. "Quick, I need some paper and a pen! Where is that? Ooo!" I found some. I began to write.


	10. Skye's Letter

Skye's Letter

Hi. It's me, Skye. I know you're not going to believe anything I'm about to tell but that's ok, because I know they're true. For starters, I'm not on Earth right now. I'm far away, where they call Earth "Midgard". I'm ok, and obviously alive, and perfectly healthy. I was on Earth recently, when Ward thought Sif was crazy for thinking I was in my box. But I was. I really truly was. I can't explain why you couldn't see me, though, because Sif told me not to. Oh, she also says hi! Anyway, I need to stay up here for a while and figure some things out so I can see you again. You're all the best and all, but I won't be seeing you for a while. Loki is gone so you don't have to worry about him. I know you don't believe me but once again, that's ok. But if you could, can you at least try to believe me? Thanks. Oh, this last part is for Ward only, so if you're not Ward, give it to him.

I love you.

Yours truly,

Skye

I went to the front door of Coulson's office and dropped it off.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I went to go talk to Coulson when I found a letter, labeled "To My Family". "Skye?" I accidently said out loud. Coulson creaked open the door. "What?" he asked. "I found this, right at the door of your office." I turned it over so he could read the front. "Skye." He said, eyes bulged out and mouth hanging. We gathered up the whole team and sat down. Coulson read it. Simmons started tearing up. May tried to contain it, but her face said one thing but her slow falling tears told another story. "Ward." Coulson said. I looked up. "She says this part is for you." He said, handing me the letter. I fearfully opened it back up. _I love you._ Wow, did that feel nice. I mean, I imaged it in my head but in real life? Even better. "But, how? How could she stop by and drop it off and we didn't even notice it? Why didn't she just stay? Heck, where even is she?" I asked. "Asgard." Coulson said. "She did say she didn't expect us to believe her." "Do you believe her?" I asked him. "100%." He answered. "Wait, rewind." May said. The tears were completely gone. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" She asked. Our smiles automatically died into a frown. "I-I never thought of that. You really think so?" I said, worried. "Well I'm not fully sure but a few days after Skye disappears, we find a perfect letter describing everything that happened to her and, even better, it was right in front of Coulson's door." Simmons looked up. "You really don't think…" she started to say, but stopped. "So if it wasn't Skye, then how did she know about the Sif encounter?" I asked. "True. That's very true." May said, nodding. "So, she's not coming back." I said, looking down again. "Well, she said she won't be back for a while, that doesn't mean never." Coulson said, trying to be reassuring. It wasn't working. "Ok, question." Fitz said. "She said we couldn't see her for a reason, but Sif told her not to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean why can't she tell us anything? What is she hiding?"

"Well… maybe… I…"

"Even if she is hiding something, how can we even find out? She is light years away." Coulson said. "Soo, what are we going to do?" Fitz asked. "We wait for her. For whenever she's ready." "Wait, you believe all this?" May asked. "100%." We all said at the same time. "Me too." May smiled.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I cried a lot. The majority of my time spent in Asgard was not eating or sleeping, it was spent crying. Sif was surprised I didn't die of dehydration. She said she was kidding though, I hope. After one of my crying sessions, I got up and walked around the castle to find Sif. Someone jumped behind me and covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but all I could manage was a muffled "MMMMFFFF!" The person threw me in a cell, like the one Loki took me too. Then they locked it, and ran away. By the time I turned around, they were gone and all I heard were footsteps. I started banging on the sides and yelling. I heard more footsteps coming down. Last time I was here, this was the part where Thor came… But it wasn't Thor. It was Sif. "What happened here?" Sif said while unlocking the cell. When it opened, I walked out, saying "I don't know. Someone just grabbed me and covered my mouth and threw me in here. Then they were gone." "It must be the Protector. You're in danger." "I am?" I said worried. "From who? When? Where?" "I don't know." Sif said. "Well, let's go talk to him and find out." I suggested. "That's the problem," Sif said. "I don't know who it is." She said. "What?! You don't even know who this "Protector" is? Then how do you know they even exist?" I almost yelled. "They've been protecting you your whole life. I know they exist." Sif answered. "So you've never tried to find them? Ever?" "Well, no. It didn't come across my mind. I was to busy being worried about you." I smiled, when someone came in yelling. He had a sword. Sif tried to grab her sword but it was too late. The person stabbed Sif on her side. I screamed. I knelt down next to her. The silk of the Asgardian dress Sif gave me dressed her in a golden hue when I bent over her. She was dead. She was murdered. I cried and cried and cried until the person grabbed me. I screamed again. He grabbed me by the arm and took me away. I tried to pull, but he had a strong grip. He brought me across a rainbow bridge and put me in a gear–filled room. He put his sword in a slot and the whole room started spinning. "Who are you? Get me out of here!" I yelled at him. "Why did you kill my mother?" "So you know." He said. His voice was really low. "I'm Heimdall." He said. "And I'm the Protector."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  


"You? You're my Protector? Where are we?" I asked. "I'm taking you back to Midgard. It is not good for you to stay here in Asgard. Your life was fine in Midgard and in Asgard you are very vulnerable." He answered. "Ok, so now I know you're my protector, why are you protecting me? What's wrong with me?" I asked him. "Put out your left hand." I put out my left hand. "No, my left." I put out my right hand. "Say "go ahead" as if you were talking to a child, but don't whisper." I said go ahead. "A little louder." He said. "Go ahead." I said. All of a sudden, my hand started glowing. I quivered. "Don't be scared of it, just watch." He ordered. My fear disappeared. "Throw your hand up! Now!" he hollered. He had a big smile. I threw my hand up. The whole room glowed with a gorgeous golden hue. It matched my dress. I felt the warmth as if the sun was really there. It was amazing! "Wow!" I exclaimed. "I could do that?" "You could all along." He said. "Now, to put it away, close your hand as if you where catching something in your hand. But slowly." I did, and the light disappeared. "Wait, if we go back to Midgard, I'll be invisible." I said. "No, now that you know your powers and how to control them you can see you're friends." He answered. "So how to I get there?" I asked. He got down from his sword stump, and guided me through a path. "In there." He commanded. "What? No! You must think I'm crazy if…" He shoved me. "Sorry!" He hollered as I left. I landed back in my bed and checked my laptop. It had been a month that I've been gone. I walked downstairs. Wait until they see me! I saw them in the lab. They looked at me in complete awe. "Hey." I said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Simmons started screaming. "Skye! Nice dress! Where…?" Simmons said.

Ward ran up and hugged me. "I thought they hurt you." He said. "Nope, I'm all good!" I said, holding two thumbs- up. "What happened? We got your letter!" Coulson said. "Oh, you did? Oh ok, good!" I smiled. "Skye?" Ward asked. I looked up at him. "Can we talk please? Alone." "Sure." May said for me, and they all left. "Soo…" I started Ward kissed me. Like, the-greatest-kiss-I've-ever-had kissed me! His lips were soft like a pillow. He pulled back. I kissed him briefly again. "So you…" I smiled bigger than when I touched Thor's abs. "I really enjoyed that last part of your letter." He said, smiling back. I was so happy inside! Ooo, I should show him! "Ward, I have something to show you. But not here." I said. Before we started walking, he took my hand. We walked into the usually dark interrogation room. That is, dark until now. We walked in and locked it. I shook the hand Ward was holding and after a, "Oh, oops," and blushing, he let go. I put out my left hand. "Go ahead," I whispered to it. My hand started to glow. "Whoa," he said astonished. "Shhh." I said, not rudely, but cutely. The whole room glowed with that bright golden hue I remember from Asgard. It also totally went with my dress! "How do you… What did you…?" Ward was speechless, but he looked so adorable confused. I have no clue why, but I started laughing. After a little laughing Ward slowly joined in, until we were just a bunch of idiots laughing in a glowing yellow room. He grabbed my sides and lifted me up and we started spinning. I kissed him again, and we kept laughing. "Light! I finally have light in my life!" Ward hollered. I stopped laughing, and Ward put me down. "What do you mean, light?" "I mean… well… Skye, until I met you and this happened, my world was dark and gloomy and depressing. Nobody cared where I wanted to go, what I wanted to do, what I had to do." "Had to do?" I asked. "Skye, I was very sick as a child. Like, insanely sick. I didn't know if it was lethal, I was that sick. Sure, you'd think my parents would take me to the hospital. Sure, you'd think I'd be given medicine. But no, they sat. They watched me dying. They watched me wheeze and ask to go to the doctor. But they didn't care. 'A waste of space' is what they would call me. Someday, I can't remember when, I guess they didn't want a dead 12 year old stinking up the house, so they took me to the hospital like sane and humane parents. I recovered. After that, it was just back to being a waste of space. Skye, someone, he-whom-shall-not-be-named, saved me. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. He took me in, trained me, prepared me for the harder and tougher world. Then I met you. You where brighter than the sun itself, just sitting right in front of me. And if you found a light that bright, wouldn't you love it? I am in love with you Skye, and my love for you isn't fake either. Skye whatever-your-last-name-is, I am in love with you." I started tearing up. "Grant Ward, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I am in love with you." I said, grinning a big cheesy grin. I kissed him long and hard until we both couldn't breath. I hugged him, and guess who waltzed in at the exact wrong time? Coulson. We immediately stopped hugging. "What is going on here?" Coulson said, but not madly. Ward cleared his throat. "Um, we were um…" I finished for him. "We were enjoying what I created." I answered. "Created? You did this? No, you didn't. Well, um, put it away!" he said, trying to be stern but seemed more confused. I clasped my hand, and it was dark again. "I'll be back…" Ward said awkwardly, starting to walk away. "No, you stay here." He said. He stood. "For starters, where did you get that dress?" Coulson asked me. "Sif gave it to me. I left my other clothes in Asgard," I mumbled, knowing they wouldn't believe me. "Oh really? You went to Asgard? Skye, did you hit your head in a mission?" "Yes! I-I mean no! I went to Asgard, and I'll prove it." I said. Before he so rudely shoved me into the portal, Heimdall told me if I even needed to return to Asgard, to yell his name up into the sky and he will hear me, and open up the portal. "Heimdall! Can you bring me and my buddies up really quick?" I asked the sky. A light shined down. I still can't believe I was ok with this to this day. All of a sudden, we started disappearing. Then we were traveling. Ward was pretty freaked out, but I wrapped my arm around his and asked him, "Cool right?" I could feel the tension in him release. He looked down at me, smiled, and said "Yeah." Coulson looked really weird, probably somewhere between traumatized, confused, and grossed out with our mushy romance. I wanted to cool him down too, but I wasn't planning on cuddling his arm. When we got to Asgard, I walked up to Heimdall and gave him a hug. "Long time, no see." I said. "Indeed." He said, smiling. "Would you mind introducing me to your friends?" He asked, gesturing towards Ward and Coulson. "Oh yeah! Right!" I grabbed Ward's hand. "This is Ward, he works with me." I introduced. "I can see your more than collogues." Heimdall said, pointing to our hands. Ward and I smiled at each other. "Should I shake you hand…?" Ward asked. Heimdall laughed. "It is not like I am Skye's father." Ward blushed. Meanwhile, while Ward and Heimdall were discussing manly things I didn't care about (funny, it's not like they have anything manly in common, unless Asgard has their own football team). I walked over to Coulson, who was standing in the corner, looking really droopy. I put my hand on his back. "Coulson? You good?" "Why are we here?" he asked me, still looking down. "I – we need to go home. Now." "No, why? We just got here. I still want to show you the castle, and the dungeon, Ooo! And my room and…" Coulson looked up. "No, we are going home. Tell that man to take us home. Right now." "But… but… there's… still so much to see." I said, disappointed. "Skye!" Coulson yelled. I took a step back. "We. Are. Going. Home. Right. Now!" Coulson said a little quieter. Ward walked up and took my hand. "Sir, with all due respect..." Ward started. "With all due respect my ass. "Heimdall! Take us…" "Sir! We are staying here. You can go home if you want." Ward said. What?! Did that just happen! "But, you have to come home." Coulson said. "But… sir, this is my home. This is where I was born, where I'm from. I'm staying too." I said. "F…forever?" he said. My eyes bulged and I looked at Ward. "Forever?" I asked him. "Why not? This… this is a whole new world! So much to explore, so much we haven't seen yet! We can stay in the castle…" I laughed. "Good luck keeping up with Asgard fashion." I said. "Well… I… I guess this is goodbye. Forever. But, what about the team? You two will be gone." "We can visit all the time. Right, Heimdall?" I asked. "They can come whenever they please." He said. Ward and I ran up to Coulson and hugged him. He hugged us too. Coulson started crying. Like, the man never cries. Ever. Once we all let go, Coulson wiped his tears and waves. "One more thing, before I go." He said. Then he was gone.


	15. Epilouge

Epilogue

Ward and I decided to wait on getting married for a few couple of years, but in that time period, Ward and I ended up having children, one before and one after we got married. The oldest, who is our girl, is named Kari, which means wind. She's 8. After we got married I had our second child, a boy, named Brant, which means sword. And it's also fairly close to Grant. He's 4. Fitz and Simmons especially love the kids. Coulson, May, obviously Ward and I, Simmons, and Fitz aren't a team anymore, they've all went their separate ways within S.H.I.E.L.D, but we all still grab a drink sometimes. But when we do, we leave the kids with Thor and Odin, whom I figured out was Thor's dad. But when we didn't we brought the kids to Midgard. Oh, and did I mention Coulson and May got married? Yup, we went to the wedding and Kari was the flower girl and Brant was the ring bearer. It was a great event, like a huge S.H.I.E.L.D family reunion. A lot of people were at our wedding too, Thor and Odin, May and Coulson (who didn't get married until the following year), Fitz, Simmons, and of course Kari. I just really wish my parents could meet my husband. Skye Ward. That's definitely a name. Oh, and for Fitz's 40th birthday we came to Midgard and gave him the greatest gift ever! An assistant! "But not just any assistant." I said. "Oh no." Ward smirked. Fitz would not let go of that monkey until we all left. Anyway, in the end, I can't really say everyone lived happily ever after. The most badass team of agents that ever was is separated. So let's just leave it at… The End.


End file.
